Mysterious Poems About Someone
by ConformityisNonsense
Summary: Here is a poem that I give to you. Each line has a little clue. Is is a villain, a hero, or someone in between? Which way do you lean? Read this story that was gifted to you. See if you can find out who.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hello Everyone!

This is a fun little guessing game for everyone to take part in.

**Here is a poem that I give to you.**

**Each line has a little clue.**

**Is is a villain, a hero, or someone in between?**

**Which way do you lean?**

**Read this story that was gifted to you.**

**See if you can find out who.**

_Review as to who you think it is. The next chapter will have the answer! There are so many characters, who will figure them out?_

**I own nothing besides the poem.**

* * *

**Poem 1:**

The nice one, the last one, the one to stop the fight.

The one who is innocent yet still manages to fright.

Not the boldest, actually the most quiet.

Was their family really the ones to start this riot?

Attracted to the light, the cute, the kind.

Sometimes they doesn't think with their mind.

Follows their hearts, which are as pure as gold.

They don't like their origin being told.

Picked on by others, yet they still love.

Their opposite would resemble a dove.

Bad in their bones, good in their soul.

Do they even have one, being made in a bowl?

* * *

**AN: **Again, review telling me your guess!

I will be doing so many more of these, so look out for updates!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Another poem for you guys today!

**Review as to who you think it is.**

**I own nothing but the poem.**

* * *

**Poem 2:**

Not very bright, they are a joke.

Without our hero's they'd be sure to choke.

The town would go piece by piece.

Luckily, a woman keeps them on a leash.

Calling often with nonsense or a monster on the loose.

Makes them want to put their head in a noose.

Yet, they care about them still.

They're getting older and more shrill.

As evil arises, they start getting more crazy.

Calling more and more, the girls get lazy.

Still a kind heart, wise might I add.

Enjoying life more than you would have thought they had.

Sometimes clueless, sometimes not.

Man, those pickles really hit the spot!

* * *

**I hope this was less obvious than the last one. That one was easy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Next!**

Let me know your guess and if It was harder than the rest!

**I own nothing but the poem.**

* * *

**Poem 3:**

Vegetarian's disagree

As you get older you will see

What they are trying to be

Look a little closer

They are quite the boaster

Appears scarcely, mostly in the background

Do they even make a sound?

Oh, yes oh yes the do

I sort of wish I never saw them too.


	4. Poems 1-3 Explanations

**AN: Here is the explanations for the Poems!**

**I hope the last one was hard enough!**

**I own nothing but the poems.**

* * *

**Explanations and Answers:**

_Poem 1: Boomer_

The nice one, the last one, the one to stop the fight. (nicest out of three brothers)

The one who is innocent yet still manages to fright. (still bad, but least willing to cause chaos)

Not the boldest, actually the most quiet. (speaks the least out of his brothers)

Was their family really the ones to start this riot? (Ruff's cause mayhem)

Attracted to the light, the cute, the kind. (Bubbles is cute, kind, and bright)

Sometimes they doesn't think with their mind. (Often called dumb)

Follows their hearts, which are as pure as gold. (Kind guy underneath evil obligations)

They don't like their origin being told. (made in a jail toilet)

Picked on by others, yet they still love. (brothers love him, but make fun of him)

Their opposite would resemble a dove. (Bubbles resembles a dove. Don't ask :) )

Bad in their bones, good in their soul.

Do they even have one, being made in a bowl? (TOILET)

_Poem 2: Mayor_

Not very bright, they are a joke.

Without our hero's they'd be sure to choke. (He can't do anything without the puffs)

The town would go piece by piece.

Luckily, a woman keeps them on a leash. ( )

Calling often with nonsense or a monster on the loose.

Makes them want to put their head in a noose.

Yet, they care about them still. (The puffs still want to help)

They're getting older and more shrill.

As evil arises, they start getting more crazy.

Calling more and more, the girls get lazy. (The episode when the girls told them to go away and stop calling)

Still a kind heart, wise might I add.

Enjoying life more than you would have thought they had. (He's a happy guy)

Sometimes clueless, sometimes not.

Man, those pickles really hit the spot! (Loves pickles)

_Poem 3: HIM_

Vegetarian's disagree (He's a lobster)

As you get older you will see

What they are trying to be (In case you haven't noticed, he's a cross dressing lobster)

Look a little closer

They are quite the boaster (he can talk shit)

Appears scarcely, mostly in the background

Do they even make a sound? (Mojo appears more than HIM does, he stays in the background mainly)

Oh, yes oh yes the do

I sort of wish I never saw them too. (He scared the hell out of me when I was younger.)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hello!

Here is the next poem! Review as to who you think it is.

Are my poems hard enough? I know the first two were easy!

**I own nothing but the poems.**

* * *

**Poem 4:**

A mean name for someone

Who is quite snobby

They can't stand

Being known as nobody

A name for dolls without the z

Being as bad as they can be

Being sassy is their style

Catching their sarcasm might take a while

Although the same size as sprites

They have an attitude that bites.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Our next poem is easier than the last one, but I'm trying to make these harder for you guys.

**Review for who you think it is!**

**I own nothing but the poems.**

* * *

**Poem 5:**

Hidden, concealed, yet right in plain sight.

Tortured many with curiosity.

Hiding a secret? Ugly, pretty?

None of us know for sure.

Quite often the voice of reason.

Nice body all throughout the seasons.

Saw their house twice on screen.

Have they ever been mean?


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** I know, I know It's been like 20 years! But, I have another poem for you!

_Review to guess who it is, every 3 poems are the answers. So, that means next chapter!_

* * *

**Poem 6:**

Duties overwhelming day in and out.

They are never ones to pout.

Wednesdays their favorite day.

With all the work there's no time to play.

Family tree has lots of holes.

Danger arises if they don't know their roles.

Underestimate them and you will find.

They are the one who uses their mind.

Erudite, definitely. Abnegation, maybe.

But how would we know?

They're just a baby.


	8. Poems 5-7 Explanations

**Explanations and Answers:**

**Poem 4: Brat Plutonium**

A mean name for someone

Who is quite snobby _(Calling someone a brat)_

They can't stand

Being known as nobody

A name for dolls without the z _(Bratz)_

Being as bad as they can be _(The punks are known to be evil)_

Being sassy is their style

Catching their sarcasm might take a while

Although the same size as sprites _(They're small, but dangerous.)_

They have an attitude that bites.

* * *

**Poem 5: Ms. Bellum**

Hidden, concealed, yet right in plain sight. _(She never showed her face)_

Tortured many with curiosity. _(I was curious for so long)_

Hiding a secret? Ugly, pretty? _(Her face could be ugly or pretty)_

None of us know for sure.

Quite often the voice of reason. _(Is a mother figure for the girls and helps the mayor)_

Nice body all throughout the seasons. _(self-explanatory) _

Saw their house twice on screen.

Have they ever been mean? _(she's nice 96% of the time)_

* * *

**Poem 6: Blossom**

Duties overwhelming day in and out. _(commander and their leader)_

They are never ones to pout.

Wednesdays their favorite day. _(mean girls: on Wednesdays we wear PINK)_

With all the work there's no time to play. _(being super-powered girls)_

Family tree has lots of holes. _(made in a lab)_

Danger arises if they don't know their roles. _(they must protect their town)_

Underestimate them and you will find.

They are the one who uses their mind. _(she's known to be the smartest out of the three)_

Erudite, definitely. Abnegation, maybe. _(Erudite: brains Abnegation: selflessness) _

But how would we know?

They're just a baby. _(The girls are 5)_

* * *

**As you can probably tell, these were a lot harder than the last set. Please let me know if my explanations made sense and if you thought that these were good!**


End file.
